Hidden Feelings
by SILVERArrowGRIFFIN
Summary: Harry and Hermione has hidden feelings for each other ........ First Fic so pls. be kind .... R
1. Huge Surprise

**Title: Hidden Feelings**

**By: SiriusBlack07**

**A/N:** Hey wazzup? Please read and review my story and this is my first ever posted fanfiction. If somebody gives comments I would really appreciate it so that I can make it better..I would like to recommend the story of kapak(it's a penname)because my friend is the owner of that pen name and if u want me to read your story/ies just put your penname along with your review or something. THANKS!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from this story.

**On with fict: **

**Chapter 1:The Huge surprise**

It was the midst of October; a brown-haired girl was reading a book in the library. Hermione had been going in the Hogwarts library since the start if her 7th year. The truth is she was hiding from all the boys that were asking her out, and one of them is her bestfriend: Ronald Weasley.She was stealing glances to a jet-black-haired guy with emerald eyes and with round-shaped glasses, and his name is Harry Potter. "If only he would ask me,"she sighed looking at Harry's handsome face. Harry who was sitting two tables from Hermione was pretending to read. He utterly has strong feelings for Hermione that only Ron knows about it. He checked his watch and started walking to the Great Hall. He met Ron, who was sitting near Lavender, his girlfriend. "So any luck?" Ron asked."No, I didn't have the courage to ask her". Harry replied. "She's coming!" Ron said. Hermione sat near Harry, they turn red whenever they sat beside each other or meeting each others eyes." Harry, wanna come with us?" Ron said."Where?"Harry replied. "To the Astronomy Tower" Ron said. "You can't do that Ron, you know that the Astronomy Tower is restricted and besides if somebody finds you sneaking at the tower you'll get expelled and if you'll let Harry go with you he'll loose his badge"Hermione added. "But we are using the invisibility cloak!" Ron said." She's right, Ron" Harry whispered."Okay"Ron said in a silent tune."I must go I still have Ancient Runes essays to work on"Hermione said while finishing her dinner.

Ron was walking along the corridors when he met Draco Malfoy."Hello Room"Draco said. "Hang on, did you just call me Ron?" Ron said with frustration."Yeah is anything wrong with that?"Draco replied. "I just wanna say sorry,"Draco continued. "Sure thing mate!" Ron replied. "So I was just wondering about Harry and Hermione when they are near each other they act weird"Draco asked. "Well yeah I think they have hidden feelings for each other and they're just too stubborn to express it" Ron replied. "So thinking what I'm thinking?"Draco said."Yes, but let's plan about next time. I'll meet you in the prefect's lounge this Friday at 9:00 pm I'll bring some people to help us. Deal?"Ron said."Deal."Draco said and they went back to their common room.

It was 12:00 midnight and Harry just came in the common room. He saw somebody whose head rested on the table, when he went near the table he smiled. He saw Hermione with many books around her. He went to the boys' dormitory and brought back a blanket and put it around her. "Good night, Hermione.Sweet Dreams" He whispered near her ears and went inside his room and slept.

It was Friday night, Ron and Draco along with Ginny and Lavender met in the prefect's lounge."Ok, so what's the plan about?" Ginny asked. "This is about Harry and Hermione"Ron answered. "What's wrong with them anyway?" Lavender said. "Did you notice something strange when they sit near each other?" Ron said."Oh yeah, so we are having a matchmaking game?" Lavender replied."Some sort of like that but its different"Draco said."So this is the plan:We will let Harry and Hermione have a blind date"Ron said."Okay"Everybody replied.

Ron and Harry was walking then they saw Hermione."Okay Harry this is it tell Hermione if she likes to go with you tomorrow in Hogsmeade."He thought. "Hey Ron, Harry! Guess what I have a date tomorrow" She exclaimed. "You have a date tomorrow? But why? I mean won't you go with us?" Ron said. "Never mind, I have date with Ernie isn't that great?" She said."Yeah, great, really, really great" Harry said and they walked away."Hey you jealous?" Ron said."Obviously?"Harry replied. "Anyway you'll have another chance" Ron said and they went to their dormitory and went to sleep.

The next morning they went to Hogsmeade.Harry didn't talk to Hermione."Ron, what's wrong with him?" she asked."Um-He has sore throat" Ron replied."Well, goodbye then my date is waiting for me"She said and she went in Madame Puddifoot's tea shop."Ugh, look at them they look disgusting" Harry said while Ron and he were spying on Hermione."Yeah"Ron replied silently.

Hermione went in the Gryffindor common room with a smile. "It was so lovely"She said to Ron and Harry."Yeah, Whatever!"Harry said and he went to his room. "What's wrong with him he's acting so strange."She asked. Ron shrugged and followed Harry.

A/N: R&R Please!


	2. Truth Revealed

**Hidden Feelings:**

A/N: Sorry this chapter came out late, I want to thank everyone for sending reviews, especially to the #01 SAULA fan in the world, Gabrielle (if its wrong spelling, sorry) Chapter 2:Truth Revealed 

Ron, Lavender and Ginny went in the common room. "Where's Harry & Hermione anyway?" Ron asked. "Don't know" Lavender shrugged. Suddenly the Creevey brothers came."Hey, Collin! Have you seen Harry and Hermione?"Ginny asked "Yeah, near the lake" He replied."Wonder, what they're doing…. thanks for telling us" Ron said."Well, come on then let's go there" Ginny said and the three of them went out of the Gryffindor common room. When they arrived near the lake they saw Harry & Hermione fighting:

"_What's wrong with you anyway?"Hermione asked._

"_There's nothing wrong with me!" Harry yelled in a cold voice._

"_Then why are you acting so strange! You've been avoiding me since my date with Ernie" She said._

"_Why? You got a problem with that?" He yelled._

"_Yeah, why do you care if I am dating other people? Its not like you're my boyfriend!"_ _She shouted. _

"_You want to know why I care?" He asked._

"_YES!" She yelled._

"_Its because…I LOVE YOU!"Harry shouted._

Hermione was dumbstruck with Harry's words.

"What? This can't be true," She said.

"Its true, I love you, I've been hiding this for a long time and I think today is the right time for you to know about, I should have told you years ago but now I'll just face the truth that you don't love me and you love someone else" he replied & walked away. Lavender & Ginny approached and comforted her.

"How can I be this stupid?"Hermione said crying.

**A/N: READ & REVIEW!**

A/N: Sorry its too short…don't have anything else to put. 


	3. The Head Room

**Hidden Feelings:**

**A/N: READ my other fanficts! Thanks for the reviews! All Harry/Hermione shippers ROCK!**

**Chapter 3:The Head Room**

Harry had been avoiding Hermione since the day he told her about his feelings for her.

"Harry, please talk to me,"Hermione said. "There's nothing to talk about, Hermione" He replied and went to his Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Ernie, who was his seatmate, gave him a note:

_I'll tell you something after class._

"Okay" He whispered to him and kept the note. After class Ernie talked to Harry. "Harry, about my date with Hermione was nothing, I don't have feelings for her or anything" Ernie said. "What do you mean?" Harry asked. "I just asked her a favor, to have a date with me so that Hannah will be jealous. You see she's with Seamus and you know I really love her and I want her back...I'm so sorry" He replied. "It's okay, all is forgiven" Harry said. After their conversation Harry approached Ron who was in the Great Hall.

"Hey"Ron greeted while eating Yorkshire pudding."Hey!" Harry Replied."Gnyandlavtoldmethathermkeepsoncryng"Ron said with food stuffed in his mouth. "What? I can't understand you" Harry commented. Ron swallowed his food and said, "Ginny and Lavender said that Hermione keeps on crying". Harry said nothing and looked the other side of the table. "You really need to talk to her," Ron suggested. "You think so?" Harry asked. "Yes, And maybe you don't know that she loves you too," Ron said. "Do you know where she is?" Harry said. "No, check the marauder's map" Ron replied."_Accio marauder's map!"_ Harry said and shortly he got the map. "She's in the Head room, got to go, bye!" Harry said and quickly ran to the head's room.

There he found Hermione crying."Hermione"he said. "Harry, Is that you?" she said. He nodded. "I'm so sorry" She said hugging him. "No, I should ask forgiveness from you" He replied. "I love you!" She said, kissing him. "I love you, too, Hermione!"He replied.

**THE END**

A/N: Read & Review! Do you think I should make a sequel? Yes? Or No? 


End file.
